


turning home

by dreverizzle (Dilia)



Category: Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff without Plot, M/M, PWP alias Pacaran Without Plot, just Jinhyuk taking care of Seungyoun like the best boyfie he is
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:35:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26506048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dilia/pseuds/dreverizzle
Summary: Jinhyuk harus menyambutnya di depan pintu, meyakinkan orang yang ia tunggu bahwa,ya, Jinhyuk memang menunggunya.
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Lee Jinhyuk, Cho Seungyoun | Seungyoun/Lee Jinhyuk
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	turning home

**Author's Note:**

> repost dari [sini](https://dreverizzle.writeas.com/turning-home) dengan perubahan seperlunya. penggalan lirik di akhir cerita dipetik dari lagu elvis presley, home is where the heart is.

Jinhyuk tengah memeriksa kembali daftar pekerjaan yang harus ia selesaikan hari ini saat pintu kamar kosnya diketuk. Ia lekas bangkit dari duduk menghadap laptop, meski pintu sebenarnya tak dikunci. Pada kesempatan biasa Jinhyuk pasti akan meneriaki agar orang di seberang pintu langsung masuk saja. Namun, sekarang bukanlah hari yang biasa. Jinhyuk harus menyambutnya di depan pintu, meyakinkan orang yang ia tunggu bahwa, _ya_ , Jinhyuk memang menunggunya. Menantikannya untuk datang.

Pintu dibuka dan pemandangan Seungyoun dengan raut lesu menyambut Jinhyuk. Bahu Seungyoun yang biasa tegap seakan tak lagi sanggup menahan beban. Jinhyuk tidak begitu paham pekan seperti apa yang dihadapi olehnya, dan ia memang tidak perlu paham. Yang perlu dilakukan Jinhyuk hanya _ada_ di samping Seungyoun hingga kantung mata imajiner itu tidak lagi menggelayuti bawah matanya.

“Hai.” Seungyoun akhirnya berujar setelah mengulas senyum yang sama sekali tidak bisa dikatakan cerah. Sekadar tarikan garis pada bibir. Tidak bahagia, tidak disertai binar cantik di netranya yang menyipit, tidak diikuti gumaman manis tertuju Jinhyuk. Hanya sebentuk rasa lega yang terlihat dari ekspresinya yang menahan Jinhyuk untuk balik cemberut. _Cukuplah_. Seungyoun tidak semuram itu.

“Hai juga.”

Jinhyuk membawa tangan Seungyoun yang lebih mini darinya—ia tidak pernah bosan membandingkan ukuran jemari mereka yang jauh berbeda, mohon maaf—dalam genggaman. Sejenak saja. Hanya sampai Seungyoun memutuskan melewati daun pintu dan tenggelam di peluk Jinhyuk. Yang lebih tua beberapa bulan tidak bisa menahan senyum mendapati Seungyoun dalam dekapan. Dalam jangkauan. Jauh dari realitas jahat yang dihadapi Seungyoun seorang diri di luar sana.

Jinhyuk menutup pintu tanpa melepas pelukan. Lantas mengelus punggung Seungyoun berulang-ulang. Hingga didengarnya napas Seungyoun semakin tenang, tidak lagi memburu. Tidak seperti dikejar waktu. “Capek?” tanya Jinhyuk tepat di telinga pacarnya. Ia menerima jawab berbentuk anggukan lemah. “Cupu.”

Setelah kata tersebut terlontar, Seungyoun tergelak. Getar tubuh akibat tawanya dapat dirasakan Jinhyuk. _Ha_ , ini dia yang dari tadi ia tunggu. “Lo tuh, ya.” Meski mengatakan kalimat bernada tak habis pikir, Seungyoun justru mengeratkan pelukannya. Kedua tangan diletakkan pada pinggang Jinhyuk yang gantian tertawa.

“Canda, Beb.” Masih ditingkahi cengiran, Jinhyuk membimbing Seungyoun untuk duduk di tempat tidur. Kemudian, dengan intonasi yang lebih serius, ia melanjutkan, “ _It’s okay to not be okay._ ”

“Asik, makin jago aja Inggrisnya?”

“Diajarin lo, kan?”

“Hehe,” Seungyoun merendahkan kepala, menempatkannya di lekuk leher Jinhyuk. Mengecupnya halus. “Makasih, ya. Makasih banyak. Apalah gua tanpa lo, Hyuk.”

Jinhyuk menepuk-nepuk lengan Seungyoun. Mencoba menyalurkan apa yang ia rasakan via gestur tubuh. “Mati kali, ya. Tapi tolong jangan cium di situ, geli tau.” 

Mereka bukan pasangan yang _touchy-feely_. Kalau sedang bersama, biasanya mereka berdua akan menuntaskan pekerjaan masing-masing. Sesekali saling menimpali cerita tentang bagaimana keduanya melalui hari. Sering pula mereka jalan-jalan ke luar. Menonton film bagus yang tayang di bioskop atau mencoba menu baru di restoran kesukaan. Namun, sekarang bukanlah hari yang biasa. Jadi Jinhyuk memaklumi sikap manja yang jarang ditunjukkan pacarnya.

“ _I usually do ‘this’ with_ keluarga cemara,” ucap Seungyoun merujuk pada situasi mereka kini. Matanya terpejam, posisinya bersandar pada _headboard_ kasur yang dilapis bantal Jinhyuk. Mereka sudah membebaskan diri dari dekapan. Seungyoun cuma butuh _recharge_ sebentar.

Suara kucuran air panas dari dispenser mengisi spasi yang diberikan Jinhyuk sebelum menanggapi, “Hmm.”

Keluarga cemara, adalah cara Seungyoun menjuluki sahabat-sahabatnya sejak kecil. Dua orang yang mengisi sebagian besar hidup Seungyoun, menemaninya hingga bisa berdiri di titik ini. Jinhyuk tahu betul sejauh mana kedekatan mereka dan ia bersyukur. Sebab Seungyoun mempunyai sosok yang bisa dijadikannya tempat mengadu ketika keluarga bukanlah pilihan tepat. Sebab Seungyoun punya figur yang bisa diandalkan untuk memperingatkan jika dia salah langkah.

“Lo masih boleh ngelakuin ini sama mereka. Jangan sampe setelah ada gua, lo jadiin mereka pilihan kedua.” Jinhyuk menghampiri Seungyoun. Ia sempatkan mengaduk teh manis di tangan, mengamati butiran gula yang perlahan larut. “Gimanapun mereka selalu ada buat lo, jauh sebelum gua ada di _timeline_ hidup lo.”

Diserahkannya minuman itu pada Seungyoun yang mengangguk. “Tau, kok. Tapi, kan, mereka juga punya beban. Makin tua problematika hidup makin runyam aja.”

Jinhyuk ikut duduk di kasur, melangkahi kaki Seungyoun yang berselonjor untuk mengambil tempat di sebelah tembok. “Oke, gua sekadar mengingatkan,” katanya jenaka, “lo mau bobo dulu, nggak? Itu kantong mata udah kayak karung beras saking gedenya.”

Sebuah persetujuan disuarakan Seungyoun. Tak lupa ia menoyor dahi Jinhyuk atas ledekannya. “Iye, dah. Tapi jangan sampe lewat malem, ya.” Sebelum Jinhyuk mempertanyakannya lagi, Seungyoun lebih dahulu bertanya, “Ini taro mana?” Sembari mengangkat cangkir.

“Meja samping lo aja, nanti gua beresin.” Si pemuda mengawasi Seungyoun meletakkan cangkir di atas nakas. Wajahnya tidak seletih tadi, gerak-geriknya juga sudah lebih santai. “Mau dibangunin jam berapa?” Ia bantu merapikan bantal-bantal agar Seungyoun nyaman. Menempatkan _plushie_ Olaf di atas dada Seungyoun, mana tahu dia ingin memeluk sesuatu yang empuk.

“Tujuh? Gua _power nap_ aja.”

“Dih ... _power nap_ mah siang-siang. Delapan, ya? Abis itu lo ceritain minggu ini lo ngerasain neraka jenis apa.”

“Mm.”

Sehabis mengiyakan, Seungyoun memejam lagi. Dia memang sangat mengantuk sejak di perjalanan. Untungnya masih bisa fokus menyetir dan sampai dengan selamat. Jinhyuk sudah bilang supaya datang besok saja, tetapi Seungyoun bisa jadi sangat keras kepala bila dia mau.

Menghela napas, Jinhyuk memperhatikan wajah tidur Seungyoun. Dirapikannya anak rambut yang menutupi kelopak mata ke belakang telinga. Sejak kapan Seungyoun gondrong begini? Jinhyuk mengingat-ingat kapan terakhir kali ia menemani Seungyoun cukur rambut. Sudah lama, ya ....

Hubungan mereka juga sudah cukup lama. Jinhyuk harap mereka bisa menjalani waktu yang lebih lama dari _cukup lama_.

> _For home is where the heart is_   
>  _And my heart is anywhere you are_   
>  _Anywhere you are is home_


End file.
